


Doing It Out Of Love

by ComeBackWhen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Draw the Squad, Fanart, Gen, The Turks Luv Their Rufus, The fanart equivalent to a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/pseuds/ComeBackWhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little gift created to help me get past a bit of writers block. I hope you don't mind AssortedGeekery! Inspired by the prompt:</p>
<p>Turks! Their relationship with dear Rufus can be interpreted in so many ways. Are they doing a job they're being paid for? In it for something else? Doing it out of love, or loyalty?</p>
<p>Any interactions with Rufus and any of his Turks. Veld, Cissnei, Elena and others are welcome, there just isn't room in the character field.</p>
<p>Sweet/Cute/Fluffy is delightful. Dark and painful is delicious. Anything in between equally welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It Out Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssortedGeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedGeekery/gifts).



> There is no excuse for this... but I couldn't help myself. When I saw the template I knew what I had to do.


End file.
